Come Back
by Devil of My Family
Summary: 'The kiss lasted a second and a life-time at the same time. But however long it was, it would never be enough. It was a promise and it was a goodbye, it was 'please' and it was 'I'm sorry'.' Klaine-Hunger Games AU, oneshot


**Originally posted on Tumblr as two separate pieces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>It took Blaine a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened. Everything seemed to be moving in a slow motion and he couldn't hear anything, all he could do was watch. Watch as they took a hold of Kurt, pushed him towards the stage where the girl tribute was already waiting.<p>

No. Just… wait, what, no!

"No! Wait, no Kurt! Stop, you can't…! Someone stop him, he can't do this! Kurt, you can't!"

But Kurt already had.

Blaine took a step forward in a desperate attempt to reach his boyfriend but was stopped by the peacekeepers. Kurt turned around when Blaine let out a sound that could only be described as a roar and for a moment or two they were the only people in the world. The small smile that Blaine assumed was supposed to be comforting didn't quite reach Kurt's eyes and it was clear even he wasn't completely sure of what he had just done.

"Let. Go of me! Kurt!"

He knew he was causing a scene. But it was Kurt who was now standing up there, Kurt who was being complemented for his brave actions, Kurt who they'd take away from him.

He kept struggling as the peacekeepers led him away from the crowd. His yells were growing more and more anxious until they were barely sobs anymore.

"…Kurt!

"Blaine."

Blaine stumbled when the peacekeepers let go of him and would have probably fallen on his face if someone hadn't taken a hold his forearms. Feeling lightheaded and confused, Blaine looked up to meet the intense eyes of his big brother.

"Cooper…! Cooper, you have to stop them, they can't…!"

"Blaine, breathe!"

"He volunteered for me!"

"I know, Blaine. I was there, I saw it all. But I need you to breathe, okay? They'll let you say goodbye to him but you can't do that if you pass out."

Getting air into his lungs was not an easy task. Cooper made him sit down against a cold, stone wall and kept a hand on his shoulder as Blaine tried to steady his breathing. He was crying by this point, his whole body shaking with shock and disbelief.

"Why did he do it?" he mumbled.

"For the same reason you would've done it." Blaine blinked. Cooper's expression was gentle but he wasn't smiling. "We both know you would've."

"Of course I…"

"And why?"

"Because I love him."

"Exactly."

Blaine closed his eyes and a few tears fell on is cheeks. More than anything he wanted to fall asleep and wake up to realize this was all a bad dream. A very realistic and vivid dream but a dream nonetheless.

"He can do it, Blaine."

Could he?

Blaine almost laughed at himself. Of course he could, he was Kurt. "I know."

But he'd have to watch. He'd be forced to sit and watch as Kurt was in pain, starved, cried… He wouldn't be able to do anything to warn him of danger he saw before him, couldn't hold him through the worst of it.

"You'll watch him win this whole thing."

It wasn't until then Blaine realized he had said everything out loud. He should feel somewhat ashamed for being like this, freaking out and falling apart. He'd probably get an earful for it when he went home. But Cooper simply sat there in front of him and waited. He didn't tell Blaine to toughen up and be grateful and relieved. He didn't claim that this would be easier.

"Come on. I'm sure he wants to see you."

Cooper helped Blaine up on shaking legs. No one spared them a glance as everyone was still buzzing about the reaping and wondering which of their tributes would do better.

Kurt would do better, Blaine thought. Kurt would do better because Kurt would win.

* * *

><p>"You are so stupid! Why did you do it? You didn't have to, I never…! Why? Why would you, how could you? God… You're so, so stupid! Why did you do it, Kurt?"<p>

The tears streaming down Blaine's face really took off the edge of his angry words. Kurt was numb, he couldn't do anything but stare at his boyfriend, his heart aching at the sight of him.

"I'm not worth it, Kurt… I'm not! You… This is just… no. I can't. Please, this is not happening. Don't let it be real, this has to a nightmare!"

Kurt let out a nearly silent sob and stepped forward to envelope Blaine into a hug. The slightly shorter boy clang to him so tightly it was possible he was planning to never let go.

"Let it be a nightmare…"

Kurt knew he should be more scared. He should be terrified. And it would come, he was sure. There'd be many nights in his near future when he wouldn't be able to sleep and days when he wouldn't be able to stomach a single bite of food. But at that very moment, a strange calm had taken over him. A selfish calm, really, as he couldn't help but feel relieved. Blaine would be fine. Blaine was safe.

"Blaine…" he mumbled. "Blaine, honey…" Blaine sniffed but pulled away slightly so they could look each other in the eye. "If… if this is…"

"Don't say it," Blaine cut him off. "You'll come back to me. You're gonna win this thing."

"23 other people are being told the exact same thing right now."

"And I'm the only who's not lying," Blaine said, his voice still shaking. "You're smart, Kurt. You're so very stupid but you're smart and you will. come. back to me."

There was a fire in Blaine's eyes that shined brightly even through his tears.

"I'll come back to you," Kurt whispered.

The door opened. Their time was up. Blaine choked out a desperate 'no!' and leaned forward for that one last kiss that would have to last until that train brought Kurt back to him.

The kiss lasted a second and a life-time at the same time. But however long it was, it would never be enough. It was a promise and it was a goodbye, it was 'please' and it was 'I'm sorry'. Had they had a choice, they never would have ended it.

"I love you!" Blaine gasped when they were forced to part. "I love you, Kurt, come back to me!"

"I love you, too, Blaine…" Kurt said. He didn't feel his legs. He watched as they forced Blaine out of the room, not letting himself look at anyone else until he was out of his sight.

"I'll come back to you. I will come back to you…"

* * *

><p><strong>I have not seen the movie yet, life got in the way :( I'm speed writing to distract myself and this is the result. <strong>

**Hope you liked it. I know there are many of them. **


End file.
